Night of Crimson Regicide
The Night of Crimson Regicide was an event that took place on July 22nd 95 in Varrenholm. 7/22 Part 1 This story is told from the perspective of Reginald Seigfried, king of Varrenholm. Just another day at the office. After spending the past few months making frequent public appearances to try and quell the panics, its nice to just have paperwork to deal with. Still though... I haven't gotten over the sadness from the terrible event a few months ago. It led me to task The Captain with finding this Keith Morentius character, and making sure that he never uses those damned gates again. But still... it has me worried. In any case, I should probably get to... bed... ....What is this? Everything suddenly got blurry... and I feel strange. I... I don't know whats going on. I... tried to look around, but my body... it won't move. Suddenly, I cough up blood... a lot of it. Whats going on? Whats happening? I managed to take a peek down... and saw it. A blade... the tip of one. It was sticking out of my chest... and there was blood everywhere. My strength suddenly faded, and I felt my head hitting my desk. Was I... going to die? No... not now.... not when my people... need me. I lost conciousness at this point Part 2 This story is also told from the perspective of Reginald Seigfried. I could hear it.... but what was it? It sounded vaguely like... metal, hitting stone. Was I dead? I didn't really feel any pain, or anything for that matter. Wait, what was that? It sounded like a grunt... there was another. I could feel my eyes open, but I couldn't move. All I could see was blood, splattered on a wooden surface. Wait, is this my desk? I remember, I spat up blood and fell facefirst and hit my desk. But how was I still alive? I could see my own blood everywhere, and there was still a blade sticking out of my chest. It took all the strength I had to lift my head enough to face forward. What I saw were 2 figures, and they looked to be fighting. It wasn't much of a contest, however, and the figure closest to me seemed to be getting beaten down. He eventually fell, and the other figure stabbed him in the chest. The other figure then looked at me, and started running towards me. "Hold on your majesty." ''His voice sounded weird, like my head was underwater. ''"You're going to be ok, just hold on!" The man seemed to call out something, and suddenly 2 more people appeared next to me. "It looks bad," ''said the figure to my left, ''"He needs to be treated right away." After a moment of silence, I could feel myself getting lifted up, and carried away. Everything after that was a blur... Part 3 This story is told from the perspective of Slyph, head of the Varren Royal Guard. The man in front of me, the one with a sword that I shoved in his chest, had some serious answers to give. "Who the hell are you?" ''I asked, ''"And why have you tried to murder the king of Varrenholm?" The man just laughed at me, and I could see a look in his eye. The look that meant no matter what I did, he wasn't going to say anything. "I see," ''I said, ''"If thats how its going to be..." I put a hand on the end of the blade in his chest, and slowly started to push it deeper. The man started screaming in pain, and struggled wildly. "I can do much worse," ''I said, ''"but all you have to do is answer my questions." He looked back up at me, and started lightly laughing. "You might as well just kill me now," he said, '"because theres nothing you can do that would be worse than what my boss would do if I talked." Little did this guy know, he had already told me a lot. So he wasn't just some hired assassin, he worked under someone. Based on the patch I could see on his arm-which resembled the outline of a red bird, with its wings spread and beak facing down-that it was some sort of organization. "Want to bet on that?" ''I asked. I pulled the sword out of his chest, and cleanly severed his left hand. He started screaming again, with his body writhing in pain. ''"I'm willing to do whatever the fuck I have to in order to make you talk," ''I said, ''"So make it easy on yourself and talk sooner rather than later." He looked at me again and smiled. Wait, what did he just do? It looked like he pulled one of his teeth out with his tongue, and bit down on it. Almost immediately, he started coughing up blood. "Too bad,"' He said, ''"Looks like you lose." He continued to cough up blood. Just what the hell did he do? "Long live..." ''he whispered, ''"The New Monitor!" With this, he coughed up more blood and lay still. I smashed my fist against the floor in frustration. "DAMNIIIIIITTTT!!!!" 10/15 This part of the story is told from the perspective of Flavious Seigfried, son of Reginald Seigfried. Today is the day... a day that I have been anticipating for quite some time. However, I wish it could have happened under better circumstances. Its my coronation. For the past 3 months, most of the politicians around here have been pestering to step forward and take the crown. I had refused every time, however, as I knew my father would recover. However, after 3 months, he still hasn't woken up. I had heard the fake story that had been cooked up and told to the public by some of the more influential politicians; about how my father had fallen ill and had to withdraw. But I knew better, because Slyph had told me everything. Now the day has come, the day that I really have no choice but to take up the crown. I just hope I can do as well on the throne as my father... "Please hold still your majesty." ''Said the tailor, who was currently measuring me for the "royal garments" that I would have to wear. I stopped moving around, and went back to my thoughts. My eyes drifted to the table next to me, and I noticed a cloak. It was a long, elegant white cloak, decorated with light blue flames at the bottom and a large V on the back. It even had sleeves, so I could wear it over anything. It had been a gift from my good friend Bryn Tullin, who always wore a similar cloak, though with different colours. In the end, I stepped down from the pedestal I was standing on, which seemed to annoy my tailor. ''"Your majesty?" ''He asked. I ignored him, and put the cloak on over what I was already wearing. This felt more natural to me than any fancy clothes that everyone felt the public needed to see. I began walking towards the door, ready to get this ceremony started. As I opened the doors to the balcony, I could hear the cheers from the crowd below me. How I wished they wouldn't cheer... this was no time to be happy. I walked to the edge of the balcony, and began to look around. I could see people from all classes in the crowds below me, and even people from other nations. I looked to my side and saw Slyph standing about 5 feet to my right. He gave me a light smile and nodded. ''"People of Varrenholm." ''I began. ''"While I am honoured that you cheer for me, I only wish they were brought about by better circumstances." I could see a lot of people in the crowd nod, and even noticed a few people crying. "I won't claim to be my father," ''I continued, ''"or even my grandfather who founded this great nation, but I promise you all that I will do whatever I can to keep this country strong, no matter what I need to sacrifice." I looked up, now more serious that I had ever been. "And it is because I care so much for this country that I believe, you all deserve to know the truth." I could hear commotion in the crowd, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see some of the politicians that knew the truth get concerned looks on their faces. "The truth of what happened to my father, the king you all loved so much." Olaf Eil, the head of defence, nearly jumped, and started running towards the balcony. I ignored him. "You see, my father hasn't fallen ill, he isn't sick." "My father was nearly assassinated, and only survived because of this man next to me." I gazed over to Slyph, who was now smiling. Looks like I made the right call. I could hear a lot of panic in the crowd below me. I'm not surprised, especially since we've been stricken with disaster after disaster lately. However, I continued. "Nearly assassinated, by an agent of a man calling himself the New Monitor." With this, the panic in the crowd only increased. I noticed a few more politicians running towards the balcony, but guards down below were stopping them. "It is because of these actions that I won't rest until this man is found." With this, the panic in the crowd slowly began to die down, but was still widespread. "For it is because of this man, that I must regrettably be here today." With this, I began to kneel, and could feel the Star of Drena being placed on my head. I rose back to my feet. "Be strong, people of Varrenholm!" ''I shouted, ''"For I will lead us through this era of darkness!" The panic was gone, and cheering erupted. In the crowd, I saw a mix of emotions. Some were still scared, others were crying. But there was one particular emotion I saw above all others. Hope. Aftermath News of Reginald Seigfrieds near assassination spread all over the world. Many people from allied nations mourned for the loss of one of the West's greatest leaders. The reveal of the New Monitor spread across the world like wildfire, causing many to immediately start hunting the man down. No information on this entity has been found. Varrenholm, now under the rule of King Flavious Seigfried, was able to quickly recover from the recent events that had affected it. 11/25 This part of the story is told from the perspective of Arngeirr Vikaris, Varren elite and one of the Heroes of the Monitor Invasion. Part 1 Four Months. For the last four months, I've been in this hospital room. I'm not injured or anything, but I was selected to be the head guard of former king Reginald Seigfried while he was in a coma. While I'm honoured that they chose me for such a duty, I'll admit that I'm not fond of the position. Aside from other members of the royal family, nobody has come to see the old king, so I've been left with very little to do. On this particular night, I was sitting at my usual spot in the corner of the hospital room, reading the newspaper. Seems the Dark Magic College I've been hearing rumours about is finally open, and taking international students. Who knows, maybe I'll try attending there after I'm done with this assignment. I hear footsteps, and quickly look up, only to see one of the other guards walking towards me. "Anything good today sir?" ''He asks. ''"See for yourself." ''I said, tossing the paper towards him. He stretched his arms out to catch it, but suddenly there was a loud squish. I then noticed a massive, pitch black, curved blade sticking out of the guy's stomach. I quickly jump up, draw my blade, and blow the emergency whistle. Within seconds, 4 other guards were coming through the door, all with their weapons drawn. The massive blade retracted from the guard's stomach, and he fell forward. Standing right behind where he had just been was a strange figure, wearing a torn black robe with a hood. In his right hand was the handle of an absolutely massive scythe, which he had just killed my comrade with. The figure looked up at us, and I could see that under his hood, he was wearing a mask that resembled a skull. Suddenly, a pinkish glow came out of it's left eye. ''"Oh... Oh god please no.." ''muttered one of the guards behind me, in a terrified voice. ''"Please tell me this isn't happening." "It's happening alright" ''I said, ''"This clown just killed a Varren soldier in the prescence of its former king." I pointed my sword at the figure. "You got a deathwish boy?" The figure didn't respond, but his stare seemed to grow... colder. I can't really explain it, but I suddenly felt weak just looking at him. Suddenly, 2 of the guards behind me collapsed, and started gasping for air. I risked a glance behind me, and couldn't believe what I saw. The ground around the 2 collapsed guards was pitch black, and their skin was getting paler by the second. After a few seconds, they both stopped gasping and lay still. "No.. I was right.." ''said one of the guards behind me. ''"Right about... what?" ''The other guard said, with his voice quivering. ''"Its him!" ''The first guard shouted, ''"Its The Reaper!" The Reaper? Wait, did he mean THAT Reaper? The one in Black Hand? The mysterious figure began laughing and suddenly was in front of me, with his scythe raised. "DING DING DING." ''He shouted. ''"WE HAAAVE A WINNER!" He turned his attention to the guard who had guessed who he was. "AND FOR YOUR PRIZE... YOU DIE!" With that, his scythe came down on the first guard. I tried to incercept, but there was enough power in the swing to deflect my blade. The poor soul was impaled by the massive blade, and seemed to die instantly. The Reaper immediately turned to me, but kept going back and forth between the guard behind me and me. "So," ''He said, ''"Who wants to play next?" We both readied our blades, and charged at him. Without pulling his scythe out of the other guy, he readied himself to meet us. "Both at the same time eh?" ''He said, ''"Just how I like it!" Wait... that voice... that personality... that particular line. It was... so familiar. These thoughts distracted me, and he easily pushed my blade to the side and stepped around me. The other guard started to swing, but the scythe flew out of the ground and into the reapers hands. He caught the blow with the handle, and the recoil sent the guard backwards. The Reaper started laughing maniacally, and quickly swung the scythe around, slicing the guard clean in half. 5 Guards. 5 Varren Elites, dead, with almost no effort. No doubt about it, this man is definitely Black Hand material. He slowly turned his gave to me, and continued to laugh. This laugh... its so familiar. I began to think about what distracted me just a second before. His voice, his personality, that strange blackness that killed 2 guards, the one line he said. Finally, the laugh. Theres no doubt about it, this man is to much like HIM to be anyone else. I pointed my blade at him. "DORIAN HAWK!" ''I shouted. He immediately stopped laughing, and began to look seriously at me. At least, I THINK he was serious, since I couldn't see his face. However, after a few seconds of silence, he laughed even more maniacally than he had earlier. He laughed for a good 15 seconds, but slowly stopped. He then looked at me seriously again, and began reaching for his mask. He took it off, and I got a good look at his face. His light grey hair was hanging wildy over his extremely pale skin. His left eye stared sinisterly at me, while his right eye was surrounded by bizarre red scars. His wide grin sent shivers down my spine. It was exactly like 33 years ago, when I watched this man kill my parents right in front of me. He had refused to kill me that day, claiming that leaving me alive would be more fun. ''"Right you are boy!" ''He shouted, ''"Gotta say Im surprised. Nobody has guessed who I am in 1 meeting. Tell me, what gave it away?" I hardened my stance, giving off the vibe that I wasn't going to talk. "Strong silent type eh?" ''He asked, ''"Good... That will just make your death even more pleasurable!" With that, he lunged at me again, scythe in hand. I held my ground, and prepared for the strike. Part 2 Our blades met, and I could feel a slight ripple in the air. The sheer power behind his swing was incredible, I'm surprised that I didn't lose my arms. Not only that, but I could feel the raw power behind the blade itself. The last time I clashed with a blade that strong was against that strange vanishing man on the Monitor's ship. Dorian began cackling. "I'm impressed, nobody has ever blocked one of my swings like that." His psychotic smile began stretching further. He was... enjoying this. How a man can find such joy from brutality like this, I can't even fathom. "Yes.." ''He began, ''"Your fear.. I can almost taste it." He suddenly smashed the butt of his scythe on the ground next to him. "More.... More More More!" ''He muttered, ''"GIVE ME MORE! GIVE ME MORE SUFFERING!" Suddenly, a strange black tendril stretched out of his scythe's blade, and flew towards me. I tried to avoid it, but it squirmed faster than I could move. It wrapped around my ankles, and pulled me upside down into the air. What was this strange thing? I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker with every passing second. It was as if my very life was being pulled from my body. "Yes... thats good.." ''He muttered, ''"but not enough. MORE!" My vision was starting to blur, but I could see him pull something out from under his robe. It looked like he threw it, and suddenly I felt it. Incredible pain, just below my stomach. I managed to look up, and saw a small handle sticking out of my chest. I tried to let out a scream, but I no longer had the strength to do even that. I could slowly feel my conciousness fade away. Was I... to die? "Oh no you don't." ''He said, ''"You aren't allowed to die yet." Suddenly, I felt the crash as I was thrown against the ground. The tendril let go of my ankles, and I could immediately feel some of my strength returning. However, not all of my strength returned, and I still felt incredibly weak. The knife that was in my chest had fallen out somehow when I hit the ground, and the wound was bleeding badly. I glanced up at him from the ground, and could see that his psychotic grin had gotten even wider. "Oh come on!" ''He shouted, ''"Don't tell me thats all you've got." I struggled to stand up, but couldn't muster enough strength to. He sighed, and began shaking his head in dissapointment. "If thats how its going to be, maybe you could use a little motivation." He suddenly held his scythe out, and I glanced over to see... oh gods no. The tip of the blade was hovering just a few centimeters over King Reginald Seigfried's chest. I'm not sure how, but his grin grew even wider. "You have until the count of 10 to get up." I could feel a sudden rush of adrenaline in my body, and I started to stand up. "One..." It was difficult, but I managed to push myself up onto my hands and knees. "Nine..." Wait, Nine? What happened to the others... Then I heard it. The sound of a blade piercing through flesh. I managed to look up... I was too late. The blade had pierced right through the former king's chest. His body hadn't even flinched from it. "How utterly dissapointing." I looked back over at Dorian.. and felt pure rage building up in my body. This rage filled me with newfound strength, and I was able to push myself into a standing position. I readied my blade, and began to charge. Dorian's psychotic grin once again spread across his face. "Ohhoh, now THIS is what I've been looking for!" I prepared to swing down on him. His scythe was still impaled in the former king's chest, and he probably wouldn't be able to pull it out and block my strike in time. I had him this time... but for whatever reason, he just stood there. He didn't move a muscle. Just at the crest of my swing, I felt my blade suddenly stop. No... no theres no way. Dorian, in a split second, had clapped both of his hands against the blade... and stopped it. "Is that it?" ''he asked in a bored tone. ''"Sheesh, I don't know why I expected anything more." I tried to pull my blade back, but he was holding onto the end too hard. I couldn't overpower him. He let out a sigh, and closed his eye. "Well I guess it doesn't matter. I did what I came here for. I suppose I'll take my leave then." His eye suddenly shot open... and I could feel a sort of pulse pass through my body. All of my muscles suddenly... stopped working. I fell back to the ground, and lost conciousness within seconds. Part 3 I woke up laying in a hospital bed. The first thing I noticed: I was still alive. Why was I still alive? He had plenty of opportunities to kill me, but instead he knocked me out and left. I tried sitting up, but noticed pretty quickly that I couldn't move... anything. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't muster up any strength whatsoever. I gave up on trying to move pretty quickly, and instead continued to lay there. After around 20 minutes or so, a nurse wandered in and saw I was awake. She dropped her clipboard in shock, and ran out of the room. A minute or so later, a doctor came in. "You're awake!" ''He shouted, ''"I had started to lose hope." "What do you mean?" ''I asked. Oh good, at least I can talk. ''"How long was I out?" The doctor looked down at his clipboard, and then looked back at me. "About a month." WHAT?! I was out for a god damn month?! "While I'm sure you have a story to tell about what happened," ''he said, ''"I feel it would best be told to your commanding officer." As if on cue, I could hear someone walk into the room on the other side. I couldn't turn my head to see who it was, but judging from the sound of his foosteps, I would say he was a soldier. "Thank you doctor." ''Said a deep, raspy voice. ''"You may leave us." The doctor gave a quick bow, and walked out of the room. Wait, why did he bow? I heard the footsteps come around, and I got a clear look at the soldier. It was Slyph, captain of the Varren Royal Guard. "Looks like you got your ass handed to you, Vikaris." ''He said in a serious tone. ''"Sorry sir." ''I replied, ''"I got in a fight with a tough foe." "So it would seem." ''He said, ''"but enough with he chit chat, tell me everything." I told him everything that had happened. From Dorian Hawk being the ace of Black Hand, to the king getting stabbed in the chest. Oh god the king... "Sir, did he make it?" ''I asked, ''"Did the former king survive?" He looked down, and shook his head. No.... no please don't tell me hes really dead... "He isn't the only one, unfortunately." ''He said, ''"Former king Jason Seigfried died shortly after hearing the news. I guess the thought of losing both of his sons was too much for his old body to handle." We lost both of our former kings at around the same time? And I thought things couldn't possibly get much worse around here. "Where do we go from here?" ''I asked. Slyph lifted his head back up, and looked me straight in the eye, bearing an expression more serious than I had ever seen. ''"First, we find out who hired Hawk to kill the king." ''He said, ''"Then we go out, and we kill them. We'll kill Black Hand while we're at it." The captain was resorting to killing? I had never heard him show such resolution to the idea of murder. "Whoever these people are, they have committed crimes far beyond what is acceptable." ''He said, ''"Imprisonment is no longer an option. We kill them on sight." With this, he turned his back to me. "I'll let you rest and recover, Arngeirr. But don't you even think about retiring just yet. We're going to need you when this endgame arrives." I tried to nod, but couldn't. "Don't count me out just yet captain." ''I said, ''"I want these bastards dead almost as much as you do." He started to laugh. ''"Good to hear." ''With that, he walked out. Category:New Voldrania Category:Story